


A sketch, because feelings

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [10]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alcohol-fuelled thing that happened on twitter one night after watching XMFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sketch, because feelings

Really, this is all about Charles' sad face. His sad, betrayed, I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU face. What is happening in this moment to make him look like this? Is it Erik's fault? Probably! Go on. Tell me a story.

 

          

 

[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/97299813149/albymangroves-what-just-happened)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691552) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
